


Her View

by Multiple_Fandom_Writer



Series: Drabbles Collection [1]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: CanUkr - Freeform, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Vore, this is basically chapter 48 of Vore Collections but it's Nyo!Canada's perspective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-30
Updated: 2020-03-30
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:08:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 604
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23255974
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Multiple_Fandom_Writer/pseuds/Multiple_Fandom_Writer
Relationships: Female Canada/Ukraine (Hetalia)
Series: Drabbles Collection [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524515
Kudos: 7





	Her View

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Vore Collections](https://archiveofourown.org/works/20401813) by [37054ljH](https://archiveofourown.org/users/37054ljH/pseuds/37054ljH). 



Canada stirred, feeling her body sluggishly react. She barely managed to twitch her eyes open, looking around the room to try to name her surroundings. Madeline even saw a giant Ukraine. 

Wait, what? “W-WAHH!!” squeaked Madeline, jumping about a foot into the air, causing her to collide with the side of the jar. That didn’t snap her out of her shock as she kept exclaiming to herself, “I-I-I have to be dreaming! There’s no way that I’m looking at a giant Ukraine. Come on Madeline, wake up, wake up, WAKE UP!” After a few moments of her rambling madly, she spoke to Ukraine.

“I’m not dreaming, am I?” She asked, and Canada could tell Ukraine didn’t know if Madeline was asking her or if she was asking herself, but she answered anyway. 

"No, I'm afraid you're not," Ukraine answered. 

Madeline stared at her blankly for a moment before she slumped against the jar. "Oh no, what did you do, America?" She asked herself. "What did you do?" The jar moved suddenly, and Madeline started. Then, Ukraine opened the lid of the jar, rolling her around gently enough not to hurt her. 

Canada's mind wandered when she saw Ukraine's breasts...she'd do anything to be comfortably between them...bouncing up and down as Ukraine walked...kissing them (when she was back to her normal height of course), even holding them in her hands. But still, she had to ask Ukraine something. “Um, Ukraine?” Madeline asked uncertainly. “What are you doing? Why are you looking at me like that?” 

Oddly enough, Ukraine just smiled. "You just look tasty, that's all." 

Tasty? "Wait, wha-" Madeline began to say before she was cut off by a _very_ loud growl coming from Ukraine's stomach. Her eyes widened with horror as she looked at the Ukrainian's hand, which was covering her stomach. 

“You see?” The Ukrainian asked. “I think you would make a very tasty treat, wouldn’t you agree?” Before she could disagree, the busty Ukrainian lifted the jar above her head, and tilted the opening until it pointed toward her mouth. 

Fortunately for her, Canada held on. "Ukraine, this really isn't fucking funny!" She shouted. The Ukrainian female only giggled and shook it until Madeline lost her grip, falling onto Ukraine's tongue without injury. Before Canada could get out, the mouth closed, locking her in. Madeline heard Ukraine moan as her bare cheek touched the tongue. 

Ukraine continued to suckle on her tiny form until a familiar groan echoed from the Ukrainian's belly. As she felt Ukraine's head tilt back, Canada shouted out, "No," one last time before she slipped down into the Ukrainian's throat, its pulsing and powerful muscles gently, but firmly pushing her down into Ukraine's empty gut. Madeline whimpered as the esophagus deposited her inside the Ukrainian's gurgling gut, yet she stood up despite the moving, fleshy floor of Ukraine's belly, and rushed over to the stomach wall, desperately pounding her fists on it like Valka had in _How to Train Your Dragon 2_. 

Canada knew it was futile. Was it possible her fate was simply to be churned up into a nutritional soup for Ukraine, to be added to Ukraine's body as padding on her butt or thighs? Then, a very loud, long, and uncontrolled burp caused her to quickly put her hands over her ears and yell in pain as her eardrums nearly burst from the intense sound of the burp. 

Again, she whimpered as the stomach groaned again. Without much else to do apart from desperately pound on the fleshy wall of her seemingly to-be tomb, Canada sat down, and began to cry.


End file.
